The invention had the object of finding novel compounds having valuable properties, in particular those which can be used for the preparation of medicaments.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula I and to the use thereof for the treatment and prophylaxis of diseases in which the inhibition, regulation and/or modulation of mitotic motor proteins, in particular the mitotic motor protein Eg5, plays a role, furthermore to pharmaceutical compositions which comprise these compounds.
In detail, the present invention relates to compounds of the formula I which preferably inhibit, regulate and/or modulate one or more mitotic motor proteins, to compositions which comprise these compounds, and to methods for the use thereof for the treatment of diseases and complaints such as angiogenesis, cancer, tumour formation, growth and propagation, arteriosclerosis, ocular diseases, choroidal neovascularisation and diabetic retinopathy, inflammatory diseases, arthritis, neurodegeneration, restenosis, wound healing or transplant rejection. In particular, the compounds according to the invention are suitable for the therapy or prophylaxis of cancer diseases.
During mitosis, various kinesins regulate the formation and dynamics of the spindle apparatus, which is responsible for correct and coordinated alignment and separation of the chromosomes. It has been observed that specific inhibition of a mitotic motor protein—Eg5—results in collapse of the spindle fibres. The result of this is that the chromosomes can no longer be distributed correctly over the daughter cells. This results in mitotic arrest and can consequently cause cell death. Upregulation of the motor protein Eg5 has been described, for example, in tissue from breast lung and colon tumours. Since Eg5 takes on a mitosis-specific function, it is principally rapidly dividing cells and not fully differentiated cells that are affected by Eg5 inhibition. In addition, Eg5 regulates exclusively the movement of mitotic microtubuli (spindle apparatus) and not that of the cytoskeleton. This is crucial for the side-effect profile of the compounds according to the invention since, for example, neuropathies, as observed in the case of Taxol, do not occur or only do so to a weakened extent. The inhibition of Eg5 by the compounds according to the invention is therefore a relevant therapy concept for the treatment of malignant tumours.
In general, all solid and non-solid tumours can be treated with the compounds of the formula I, such as, for example, monocytic leukaemia, brain, urogenital, lymphatic system, stomach, laryngeal and lung carcinoma, including lung adenocarcinoma and small-cell lung carcinoma. Further examples include prostate, pancreatic and breast carcinoma.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the compounds according to the invention effect specific inhibition of mitotic moter proteins, in particular Eg5. The compounds according to the invention preferably exhibit an advantageous biological activity which can easily be detected in the assays described herein, for example. In such assays, the compounds according to the invention preferably exhibit and cause an inhibiting effect, which can usually be documented by IC50 values in a suitable range, preferably in the micromolar range and more preferably in the nanomolar range.
As discussed herein, effects of the compound according to the invention are relevant to various diseases. Accordingly, the compounds according to the invention are useful in the prophylaxis and/or treatment of diseases which are influenced by inhibition of one or more mitotic motor proteins, in particular Eg5.
The present invention therefore relates to compounds according to the invention as medicaments and/or medicament active ingredients in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the said diseases and to the use of compounds according to the invention for the preparation of a pharmaceutical for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the said diseases, and also to a method for the treatment of the said diseases comprising the administration of one or more compounds according to the invention to a patient in need of such an administration.
It can be shown that the compounds according to the invention have an advantageous effect in a xenotransplant tumour model.
The host or patient can belong to any mammal species, for example a primate species, particularly humans; rodents, including mice, rats and hamsters; rabbits; horses, cattle, dogs, cats, etc. Animal models are of interest for experimental investigations, providing a model for the treatment of a human disease.
The susceptibility of a certain cell to treatment with the compounds according to the invention can be determined by testing in vitro. Typically, a culture of the cell is combined with a compound according to the invention at various concentrations for a periodine which is sufficient to enable the active ingredients to inhibit cell proliferation or induce cell death, usually between approximately one hour and one week. For testing in vitro, cultivated cells from a biopsy sample or established cell lines can be used. The viable cells remaining after the treatment are then counted.
The dose varies depending on the specific compound used, the specific disease, the patient status, etc. Typically, a therapeutic dose is sufficient considerably to reduce the undesired cell population in the target tissue, while the viability of the patient is maintained. The treatment is generally continued until a considerable reduction has occurred, for example at least about a 50% reduction in the cell burden, and can be continued until essentially no undesired cells are detected in the body.